Return to the Great Sea
by MadameMint
Summary: A few years after Link, Tetra, and the crew find the new establishment of Hyrule, a letter arrives from Link's home and everyone must go back to where their adventures started and save the people from a new danger. Upon returning they find a lot can change in just a few years.
1. Chapter 1

Neo-Hyrule, founded by Tetra, and her crew of pirates. The land is filled with peace, lush forests, rivers, lakes, and beautiful mountainous regions. Much like its previous establishment under the roaring waves of the Great Sea miles away.

The castle is currently in progress of being built. It will take another year, until then Tetra and her crew are residing in the village of Whittleton where a tribe of burly men that use wood as their prime resource. In hut there was a loud yawn. One produced from no one other than Link, the Hero of Winds. Also the possible future king of this establishment because of his current relationship with Tetra.

"Good morning, Link," Tetra said smiling handing him a plate of eggs and bread.

"Oh Tetra, you didn't have to. You're the queen, you don't need to do these things," Link replied as he began eating.

"Link, you're going to be king once we marry someday," Tetra chuckled. "I hope you like what I made you,"

"I'd enjoy it most if it was grandma's elixr, but anything made by you is great," Link replied.

Tetra smiled and kissed his lips. They've been together for a good two years, soon to be engaged once the castle is finished.

"Speaking of grandma, I haven't heard from her and Aryll in weeks," Link said with his voice slightly shooken with worry.

"Maybe the mail is just running late. Isn't there a Rito holiday this month?" Tetra replied to reassure him.

"Tetra, Quill arrived with only a letter from Zill which had snot all over it. It was so bad I couldn't read it because the letter was soaked," Link replied as he cringed.

"Haha! That boy still gets allergies that bad? He's twelve, you'd think he'd be over that by now," Tetra said laughing at Link's expression.

There was a knock at the door and Link quickly got up to answer it. A masculine man with a big green bushy beard was there holding a letter.

"Master Link, a letter for you," he said in a rough grizzly low voice as he handed the letter to Link. He quickly opened it, and it was from Sue-Belle.

_"Dear Link, I have terrible news to tell you. A group of ruffian pirates attacked the village. Orca and Abe are injured from fighting them off, Sturgeon won't leave his bed, Abe and Rose's house is ruined, and Mesa is back to staying up all night which isn't helping me take of our baby girl. Worse of all, Aryll has gone missing and your grandma is seriously ill. _

_I know you're miles away, but please come back to the island and help us. Your family needs you._

_Sincerely, Sue-Belle"_

Link's heart dropped as well as the letter. He walked outside and put his hands over his eyes.

"Link!" Tetra yelled as she went after him. "What happened?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Tetra, I must go back. My home has been in danger and could still be in danger," Link said with his eyes filled with anger and vengeance.

"Oh, Link I'm so sorry," Tetra replied.

Link slammed his fist on the wall "They better not of laid a hand on my baby sis," Link yelled and he glared. "Goddesses, not even grandma," he gumbled.

"Link, I'm coming too," Tetra said.

"No. Stay here and take care of our kingdom," Link said.

"Link, I'm going. There's no stopping me. I miss sailing, it was my life," Tetra protested. "I'm getting the crew to pack their bags. You should get our stuff together. I'll get Anjean to take care of things while we're gone," Tetra said.

_Our adventure begins._


	2. Chapter 2

Tetra ran to Anjean's but surprisingly, Anjean was already nearby Whittleton.

"Anjean!" Tetra yelled as she ran to her. "I have some news to tell you!"

"Let me guess, you're with child?" Anjean asked with a wink.

"No!" Tetra glared. "Anjean, these are serious matters,"

Anjean smiled "I just wanted to mess with you. Well anyways, what's the latest?"

"Link's home island was attacked by pirates, and his family is in trouble," Tetra explained.

"Oh goddesses! Are you all leaving?" Anjean asked sadly.

"Yes, but can you do me a huge favor? I entrust my kingdom to you in my time of departure. Please watch over it carefully," Tetra replied.

"Of course, leave it to me," Anjean said. "But promise me you'll write letters!"

"Thank you! I definitely will!" Tetra yelled as she ran off.

Back at the crew's hut everyone began packing their valueables. Crates were stocked high up in to the ceiling with their supplies. Barrels of food and wine filled the room.

"Ugh. Back to being a dumb old swabbie," Niko whined as he threw his clothes into a crate.

Senza laughed "Heh! At least you're not a jester now!"

"Senza, don't remind me of my impending doom," Niko sighed as he rolled out his crate.

"Aye, poor Niko," Zuko said clutching his telescope. "I'm glad to use this again though,"

Tetra burst into the hut "Are you guys done packing yet? It's almost sunset!"

The crew jumped and grabbed all their things and put it all on the ship. Gonzo admired the tiller once he got on the ship. Reminding him of his previous lifestyle. Tetra put up her mother's portrait and caressed it with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mama, I hope you're so proud of me. Please give me your blessing for the voyage," Tetra said.

"Tetra! It's time to say goodbye to the people," Link said in the doorway.

Tetra quickly wiped her tears and ran out onto the deck. Everyone settling in the kingdom was on the shore waiting. They shouted fairwells as Senza banged the gong and the sails went down. The crew waved and soon the kingdom was no longer in their vision.

Tetra was already filled with the nostalgia of sailing. She may feel a little sea sick, however that won't stifle her fun. It brought back her memories of sailing night and day for most of her childhood. She held Link's hand while looking at the stars together.

Soon, Tetra went into her cabin for bed. Link and the crew were below decks playing cards and telling old sailor stories.

"So shrimpy," Gonzo asked Link. "Did the miss ever tell you about her past?"

"No, she hasn't told me much," Link replied as he was shuffling cards.

"Did she ever told you about her sister?" Gonzo asked.

Link rolled his eyes. "Is this another 'Miss Tetra is actually thirty-five,' joke?" he asked.

The whole crew chuckled "No, we're serious as a big octo attack,"

"Who is she then?" Link asked.

"Her name is Muriel," Senza said. "The miss' pops took her with him long ago,"

"I never heard about that," Link replied taking a sip of wine. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the sack, goodnight," he said as he ascended up the stairs.

"Goodnight shrimpy!" the crew hollered.

Link knocked on Tetra's door. "Hey babe, are you awake?"

"Come in Link!" she yelled from inside.

He walked in and sat down on the sofa next to her. "Why haven't you told me about having a sister?" he asked.

"Oh, I just don't like to talk about it," Tetra replied looking down.

"Do you mind telling me about your parents and your past?" Link asked.

"Yes, but I'll make an exception for you, my future husband," Tetra smiled.

"My mother, Milli came from a filthy rich family who once lived on Oasis Island before it became a rental cabana. My father met my mother at the boating course where my family would bet on boat races. My father one first place and that caught my mother's eye. However, since my mother was in a rich family, she couldn't be with him. Also she couldn't find a suitor since she didn't have a full enough figure. She was a tall and lanky woman. One day, monsters attacked and my father saved her and six of the servants when they escaped into the night. They all turned to a life of crime and later my sister Muriel was born," Tetra paused and looked down sadly.

"Then years after that, I was born. However, my father was disappointed that I wasn't a baby boy, so two years after he betrayed us and we were unaware of this. He was having an affair with the leader of the group of pirates that attacked us a lot. One day they attacked and it was fatal, my father took Muriel and ran off cowardly while my mother fought alone. Unfortunately, she was fatally wounded and she died. Gonzo and the crew protected me and retreated from battle. The only thing I keep that was my mother's, is the Triforce of Wisdom shard. I bet my father only cared about that," Tetra glared.

Link sat there wide-eyed. "Where did she find it anyway?"

"It's the family's treasure," Tetra replied. "There is another half of it. Rumor has it that, Princess Zelda gave it to a Prince faraway that she was in love with. No one knows his name but I always heard it was Prince Marshmallow," Tetra stated.

Link began laughing out loud "Prince Marshmallow! The poor guy,"

Link bowed to Tetra and said "Hello, Princess. I am Prince Marshmallow, pleasure to sweet you,"

Tetra laughed "Ha! Well, I'm getting tired. We should get some sleep, you're sticky-fluffy-ness,"

Link nodded and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I chased a man in blue up the stairway. Our laughter echoed off the walls. He paused and turned to me with a finger to his lips. We entered my chambers and he fell onto my bed. He let out a cry of laughter when I pounced on him.

"I'm so happy you've returned," I say caressing his cheek.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. "I'm here to stay,"

He planted kisses on my lips and neck then soon blew out the candle, the only light coming into the room was the moon. An hour later we heard rain hitting the window and screams within the castle. We then heard a cackle from outside on my balcony and the man immediately jumped up and grabbed his sword. I went to follow him but he commanded me to stay back.

Tetra awoke with her heart pounding and sweat dripping from her brow. She began to deeply ponder about that dream she had. It felt so real and the mystery was scaring her. Was it a prophecy or the past of Princess Zelda she didn't know about coming to her? She stayed up the entire night deeply thinking until her head was pounding.

As soon as the sun's light peered into her room she fell asleep. Everynight after that one she still has that same dream until they finally see Overlook Island at the other end of Zuko's telescope. They have reached the Great Sea after a month of sailing.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months of sailing and Tetra's strange nightmares. The crew finally entered the Great Sea. They examined Overlook Island as they grew closer and noticed it was now populated. Link was the one most surprised about it. That must mean the other islands that were once deserted have people there too.

They saw Dragon Roost and noticed Valoo wasn't at the top. This concerned Link because it didn't seem normal. Only time he leaves is when there's danger. However, the seas are calm and it's calmness was quite eerie to Link, Tetra, and the rest of the crew. Link grew worried, could Ganondorf be back? No, that really can't be possible.

Days went by and Link's predictions were confirmed, many of the once deserted islands are populated except for the fairy islands. Now, night came and Outset was in eyes view. It began to rain. A reminder about that night when Ganondorf cursed the Great Sea with endless night and Link had to go back to Outset to get Nayru's pearl from Jabun. Link ran out onto the deck to get a good look.

All the houses seemed to be okay, however the watchtower appeared to be burned down. That really worried Link the most. He wondered if everyone left to the now populated islands. The ship docked and Link ran to his old house and knocked on the door. The door opened and it was Sue-Belle.

"Link," she said smiling. "Welcome back," she hugged Link and sat him down on a chair nearby the bed.

His grandmother was laying in the bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked gray all over. Her breathing was very slow, she lost a lot of weight too. Link couldn't stand to see her like this, he was almost in tears. He wanted to contain his composure, he didn't want to wake her.

"Did anyone leave the island?" Link asked.

"Rose, Abe, and her children did. I heard they left to Great Fish. That's where all the hype is these days. Only ones here is me, Mesa, my daughter, Orca, Sturgeon, and your grandmother," Sue-Belle replied handing him a bottle of his favorite soup."Here, your grandmother gave me the recipe," she said smiling.

Link grinned. Elixr would always put him back in good spirits. Like when his pet crab died when he was six. He thought back to Zill's letter. That was probably about them moving away.

"How has she been?" he asked.

"Okay, she can't stop talking about you and Aryll. She has gone a little blind though," Sue-Belle replied.

Link frowned, "Once I get Aryll back home, I'm bringing them back to Neo-Hyrule with me, I should of done that a long time ago," he stated.

Sue-Belle nodded. "It's been crazy these days," she said.

Link's grandmother awoke. She groaned in pain and looked towards Link. She squinted and tried to see him as best as she could.

"Link," she said smiling.

"Yes, it's me, grandma," he replied almost in tears.

She felt his face. "You've grown into a handsome man, you look almost like your father," she replied.

Link stood up. "I'll be back, grandma. I know what would help you get better," he said walking out the door.

"How is she?" Tetra asked.

"Her vision is bad, but she's alright," Link replied. "I'm going into the fairy's forest," he said running down the path bottle in hand.

Tetra walked into the house and went towards Link's grandmother.

"Tetra, dear? Is it you?" Link's grandmother asked.

"Yes," Tetra replied.

"Are you with Link?" she asked giving a weak laugh.

"Yes, to be engaged soon," Tetra replied with a laugh.

"That's great," Link's grandmother said."I'm no psychic, but I feel that there's something waiting for you at Greatfish,"

"I'll see when I get there," Tetra replied. "What happened to Aryll?" she asked.

"The pirates took her, they went north," Link's grandmother said.

"Do you remember what they look like?" Tetra asked.

"One of them had short brown hair and the other was about as short as me with long red hair. The rest were rough looking men," Link's grandmother replied. "The taller girl looked a bit like you,"

'Muriel?!' Tetra thought.

Link's grandmother nooded off and slept. She didn't appear to be breathing.

Link ran into the house. His clothes were dampened by the rain and he had a scratch on his shoulder He held his bottle with a fairy inside it.

"There were a lot of Moblins in there," Link said.

He went towards his grandmother and pulled the cork on the bottle. The fairy popped out and only healed Link.

"What?!" Link yelled. "I'm going to get another," Link glared.

Sue-Belle went to check Link's grandmother for a pulse.

"Link! Wait!" Sue-Belle yelled chasing him.

"What happened?" Link asked, stopping and turning back.

Sue-Belle's eyes were full of tears. "She's gone,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's gone?" Link asked.

"Your grandmother, Link," Sue-Belle replied choked up with tears.

Link's heart froze. He felt like cold water was splashed on him. He looked down, he couldn't contain his composure any longer. Tears poured down his cheeks. It was hard to tell if it was the rain on his face or his tears.

Tetra ran outside and paused when she reached where Link and Sue-Belle stood. "Link, she told me something. She told me information on who took Aryll. She said the pirates went north, but we should go to Greatfish Island. We'll find more information," Tetra stated.

"Well you guys need to stay until this storm clears up, it's getting nasty out here. Orca really misses you, Link," Sue-Belle said.

"I guess I should sharpen up my old sword skills. I think I've gotten rusty since those moblins tore me up," Link replied wiping away tears.

"Come to my house for dinner, invite the whole crew too," Sue-Belle replied.

They went to get the crew and headed over to Mesa and Sue-Belle's. She prepared dinner and Mesa came out to show their little girl who is about three years old.

"Say hello, Moana," Mesa told her as he held her hand.

"Hewwo," Moana said giving a cute grin. She didn't have that many teeth.

Tetra thought that was really adorable. "Aw! Her voice. Her teeth make that much cuter," Tetra said laughing.

The whole crew laughed and their food was served. They told sailor's stories to Moana and she couldn't get enough of it. She liked to grab Senza's beard and play with Zuko's telescope. She reminded Link so much of Aryll when she was younger. He felt so ashamed that he didn't take his family with him.

After dinner the crew went to bed, but Link headed to Orca's. Link went inside and Orca turned to see him. He dropped his spear and walked towards Link.

"Link? Is that you?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Link chuckled.

"You must sword fight with me for old time's sake," Orca replied.

"I suppose so," Link said with a determined expression on his face as he pulled out his sword.

"Very well," Orca said grinning.

He picked up his spear and went into the center of the room. Link and Orca bowed and on three they backflipped. Link slashed his sword and Orca blocked it with his spear. After an hour Link relearned parry attacking and jump striking. This went on for another hour.

"Link, you've gotten better," Orca said smiling.

"Orca, grandmother is dead," Link replied. "I feel very vengeful right now, I'll feel very sorry for those pirates once I get a hold of them," Link stated.

"Oh no," Orca replied. "Goddesses, I guess we'll be having a funeral tomorrow," Orca frowned.

"I better get back on the ship, I have to get up and early for the funeral," Link replied as he left.

"See you there," Orca said.

The next morning everyone on the island went up on top of the cliff. Mesa dug a hole for Link's grandmother's body to lay in. The crew carried her in one of their crates below decks. When they put her in the hole, Link took off his belt and sheild and put them in her hands.

"I'll always remember the day you gave me these," Link said.

They shut the crate and poured the dirt onto it. Moana tossed flower petals onto the dirt.

"Bye-bye, Wink's Gwamma!" she shouted.

They had a moment of silence and went back down the cliff to see Link and the crew off to Greatfish. Moana grabbed Link's hat with a giggle and put it on her head. Link and the crew went onto the ship. They waved goodbye and Gonzo turned his tiller.

"Bye Wink! Bye Tetwa! Bye Piwates!" Moana shouted while the hat covered her eyes as she jumped up and down.

Link pulled Tetra close and laughed. Tetra pulled him into a kiss.

"You're handling this grief thing very well," Tetra said.

"I suppose. Moana is just adorable," Link replied.

Tetra smiled. "Hopefully one day we'll have our own," she said.

Link blushed, "We definitely will," Link said holding her.

The next day the reached Greatfish. All the little islets were back on the island. Things were back to the way they were before Ganondorf destroyed it. There were buildings and everything. It resembled Windfall in a way.

They docked and the people gave looks of either fear or amazement. They probably haven't seen a large ship in a while. The crew left the ship and went to ask around town about the pirates and their headquarters. Some said Forsaken Fortress, and others said Windfall. The island was attacked by the pirates and it's now being held as a weapons base. Some say the islanders that didn't flee are now slaves there.

They went back into the ship later that evening. They yelled for Niko but no answer. Tetra grew worried and Gonzo barged through the door. Niko was found on the floor badly beaten and unconscious.

"Niko!" Tetra yelled. She shook him awake and he opened his black eye.

"Tetra, some girl came in and robbed your cabin," Niko said groaning in pain.

"What girl?!" Tetra hollered.

"She definitely wasn't a pirate. she had a fancy dress on," Niko replied.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Tetra yelled as she stomped into her room.

All jewelry was gone and worst of all, he mother's portrait was torn up,

Tetra glared. She stormed out of the ship and stood on the deck.

"I see your stuff is missing," a snotty voice said.

Tetra turned and saw the girl Niko described. She gave a viscous glare.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, freckled skin. Her hair was in a braid to the side.

"Ew. I don't like pirates," the girl said.

"Did you tear my mother's photo?" Tetra asked.

"Oh yes, but don't feel said. She's ugly anyway. Mother like daughter I see," the girl chuckled.

Tetra slapped her across the face and pushed her into the ocean. The girl came up from underwater and started crying. Her make up was horribly draining down her face and his dress was ruined.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

The whole crew laughed at her. A well dressed heavyset man came running out onto the dock.

"Bernadine!" he yelled as she stomped onto shore.

Bernadine's hair was destroyed along with her dress. A crap and a fish were stuck in her braid.

"That fat, ugly, dirty pirate girl threw me out to sea!" she whined.

The man glared, "Alright young lady!" he yelled as he grabbed Tetra by the arm. "You're coming with me! To the jail cell with you!

Tetra yelled and tried to pull away but failed. He threw her in and slammed the door.

"If you want out your crew must obtain ten thousand rupees for a new dress to replace the ruined one!" he yelled as he slammed the prison's door.

Tetra growled in anger and later that night, the crew piled up all the rupees they own at a local café.

"Ugh! Only six hundred rupees!" Nudge cried.

A figure walked in and sat down a bag that appeared to be a bag of rupees. "I believe I can help you with that," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined through the bars of the prison. It's beams awoke Tetra and it was a grouchy awakening too. Tetra grumbled and put the blanket over her head. She was furious, she wanted to tear that girl to shreds. Her desire for revenge was severe.

She heard keys jingling which signaled the guard was nearby. The cell door creaked as it opened.

"Alright, ma'am. The bail has been paid off. Thank your friend here, because you're free to do go. Don't cause anymore trouble with the mayor's daughter. She's insane," the guard said letting Tetra out.

Tetra ran out the door and bumped into a man.

"Hey! Watch it! You-" Tetra shouted but was interrupted by a shining gold object hanging on a necklace that was around the man's neck.

"You?" he asked smirking.

His eyes were a dark blue and his hair matched the color.

"Ugh, whatever," Tetra scoffed. "Well anyways, did you bail me out?" she asked.

"Yes. I pitied your situation," he chuckled. "Bernadine is crazy for me. She bashes on any new girl that comes to town that could be a competition to her. She was even rude to some big woman named Rose. She just gave my family some ham," he sighed.

Tetra shook her head. "That guard was right, but forget about that. Who are you exactly?" Tetra huffed.

"Name's Arn. Your's?" Arn said holding out his hand.

"Tetra," Tetra replied shaking his.

When she touched his hand she felt a strange sensation throughout her body. It wasn't a bad vibe about him or anything like that, but more of a feeling of déjà vu. They both started walking around the town to get to know eachother.

"What brings you to Greatfish?" Arn asked.

"My boyfriend's deceased grandmother told me we should come here for vital information about the pirates," Tetra replied.

"Ah, the pirates?" Arn said. "They hail from the old fortress in the north, and in Windfall. They just robbed Dragon Roost a week ago. Probably taking over there too. That will really corrupt the mail service," Arn frowned.

"Windfall?!" Tetra yelled. "Oh goddesses! When did that happen?" she asked.

"Oh, about 3 years ago when this all this began. The leader is known as Muriel," Arn said.

Tetra went wide-eyed. She couldn't tell him that was her sister.

"I was once a pirate too, however those days are over," Tetra stammered, masking her true emotion.

Arn laughed. "Well, I need to get on home. I bet your boyfriend is really worried about you," he said.

Tetra nodded and found Link in front of a nearby house talking to another man with fiery red hair. Link looked over and saw Tetra coming this way.

"Roy, this is my fiance, Tetra," Link said pointing her out.

Roy smiled and enthusiastically shook Tetra's hand. "Hey! I'm Roy," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Roy. Are you a friend of Link's or something?" Tetra asked.

"I was his old friend on Outset back when we were really little. I lived with some family friends until my family got back on their feet," Roy replied.

"It's great to see you again," Link smiled.

A girl with orange hair opened the door. "Roy. It's getting late. Ma wants you to come in and help prepare dinner," she said.

She looked up at Link and a blush appeared on her freckled cheeks then she slowly shut the door.

"That's my step-sister, Marin. She's a bit of the hopeless romantic types. She writes a lot of poems and songs. She's a sweet girl," Roy said smiling.

Link frowned. "Sorta reminds me of Aryll. She was a beautiful and sweet girl. Sadly, I haven't seen her in years. I bet boys are crazy for her," he said.

Marin was listening in from inside and smiled. "Maybe he thinks I'm beautiful too," she thought.

Roy opened the door. "I better get inside. You guys should head to your ship for the night," he said.

Link nodded and waved to Roy. He took Tetra's hand and headed back to the ship.

The dinner was bubbling in the pot and Marin was stirring it. She heard Roy come in and turned to see him.

"Roy," Marin said.

"What is it, Marin?" Roy asked.

"Who was that guy?" Marin asked blushing.

"That's my old friend, Link," Roy replied. "Do you think he's cute?" he asked laughing.

"I-I guess," Marin stammered.

"Oh, Marin," Roy laughed. "You're at the age where boy's come and go. Don't worry about him much. He's going to be married in a year," he said putting bowls on the table.

Marin sighed. "I suppose," she said frowning.

Once dinner was finished they went to sleep. Back at the ship the crew began planning on how long they should be staying at Greatfish.

"So miss," Gonzo began saying. "I estimate we should stay forever," he said then the rest of the crew shouted in agreement.

"No, we are not!" Tetra yelled. "We are only here to make things right then we'll be well on our way back to Neo-Hyrule!" she said glaring.

The crew groaned and went into their beds. Tetra rolled her eyes and went into her room then went to sleep.

The next day Arn awoke by Bernadine yelling outside his window. He glared and put the covers over his head. A woman came in and tapped Arn's head.

"I'll tell her you're not home," she said with a wink.

Arn smiled. "Thanks, Rhiannon," he whipered.

He heard a growl and that was the signal that she left and Arn got up from bed. He couldn't get Tetra off his mind and all he wanted to do is see her. Could he possibly love an engaged woman? He shook it off. How dare he?

He opened the door and ran down the path to the docks. He bumped into Tetra yet again.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tetra! Goddesses, I just can't seem to avoid bumping into you!" Arn laughed as he blushed.

Tetra laughed in response. Arn couldn't stop staring at her. He felt like he knew her before. He looked like someone he once knew before in a dream and the resemblance was uncanny. The feeling was very mutual with Tetra.

"Would you like to go see what's up with Dragon Roost?" Arn asked breaking the silence.

"I may," Tetra replied.

They both got into Arn's boat and left northeast. The seagulls followed them and cawed. Tetra marveled the scenery. She worried about her crew and Link but she really needed a break from it all. She hasn't had a new friend in awhile. Of course she had Anjean but never a new guy friend.

"So Tetra," Arn began. "How did you become a pirate back in the day?" he asked.

"Since birth," Tetra replied.

"Ah, really? Was your parents pirates?" Arn asked.

"Yes, but I don't like talking about my family," Tetra replied looking down.

"I understand," Arn replied. "I'm assuming you're one of those people who can't trust others. I can relate." Arn replied frowning.

"Why is that?" Tetra asked.

The gulls turned away and it created an eerie silence which broke the entire conversation. Arn and Tetra's faces grew worried. What could this mean? The ocean began to become foggy and through the fog they can see a large boat. They squinted to attempt to see through.

Two women were at the front of the ship. A brunette and a dark skinned woman with glowing yellow eyes and red-orange hair. The brunette signalled the boat to stop once they got close to Arn and Tetra. She smiled and looked at Tetra.

"'Hoy my dear sister," the brunette waved.

Tetra went numb head to toe. "Muriel?!" she yelled.

"Yes, Tetra. It is I," Muriel replied.

Tetra didn't know what to say. She was in a state of shock. Arn was frightened and as well startled.

"W-What do you want, Muriel?" Arn glared.

"Just saying a hello to my dear sister," Muriel laughed. "Well, Tetra. would you like to join my crew on our joy ride?" she said smiling.

The crew chuckled with her. Tetra shook her head.

"I mustn't. It's not the right thing," Tetra looked down.

Arn looked at Tetra with his eyes wide. Why didn't she tell him about this? He was upset at this rate.

Muriel laughed. "You're petty anyways, Tetra. You and my so called mother are both petty. Father would always tell me you both left us!" she yelled.

"That's not true!" Tetra yelled with tears running down her face.

Muriel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Attie," she said to the other girl.

"Yes your grace?" Attie replied.

Muriel went to whisper in her ear. Attie then threw two daggers at Arn and Tetra. One hit Arn in the shoulder and the other hit Tetra in the leg.

Tetra screamed in pain and Arn grabbed the dagger in his shoulder and threw it back at Muriel. She grabbed it and threw it back at Tetra and it hit the same leg. Tetra began crying some more and Muriel laughed.

"Our duty is done here," Muriel said. "Let's go," she laughed.

Their ship turned away and Tetra was losing a lot of blood and she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Tetra!" Arn yelled grabbing her.

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her leg. He managed to sail to Spectacle Isle and carried Tetra onto shore. It was heavily storming and Arn took her under the bridge to take shelter. Tetra was unconscious and was dreaming of the nightmares she constantly had of the man in blue. Arn was crying and held onto Tetra.

"Tetra, please hold on," he cried as he held her tightly.

Arn just couldn't hold back the urge and kissed her. He pulled away quickly and felt terrible. He wished it was him in that condition. He can't imagine what Link would say to him.

Winged men dropped by to aid. It was two Rito postmen.

"Tetra?" one asked.

"Sir, what happened?" the other asked.

"We were attacked at sea. She's in serious condition!" Arn cried.

"I see. You're wounded as well. Where are you from?" the Rito asked.

"Greatfish," Arn replied.

"Grab on, we'll take you both home," they said.

One grabbed Tetra and Arn held on to the other and swiftly returned to Greatfish.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rito men dropped Arn and Tetra on the ship. Link immediately rushed over to observe what happened. Tetra's leg has thankfully stopped bleeding. However, she is still unconscious and her breathing has become shallow. Link carressed her cheek and messed up hair and became angry.

"What did you do to Tetra?" Link asked glaring at Arn.

"I haven't done a thing to her. We went towards Dragon Roost but we were ambushed by the pirates," Arn replied.

Link shook his head. "I'm going to those pirates. I had enough of this. Arn, I'm sorry I accused you. Stay here with Tetra and protect her. I'm going to look for people who wish to join me," he declared.

Arn nodded and Link kissed Tetra then carried her into Arn's house. One of the Rito men followed him. He appeared to have white hair like a certain old friend of Link's.

"Link, do you recognize me?" the Rito spoke as he took off his helmet.

"Prince Komali!" Link said wide-eyed.

"Well, it's King Komali now. My father was murdered by the pirates long ago," he said frowning.

Link frowned. "I'm sorry about that, Komali. I'm going though grief myself. I lost my grandmother, my fiancé, Tetra was ambushed by the pirates, and my sister was taken away," Link replied.

Komali looked down with a sad expression. "I heard you're going to put some folks together to fight back. I'd be glad to join in and help." he said.

Link smiled. "Thanks for your contribution. I'm heading to a friend's now to see if he would help," he replied running towards Roy's hut.

Link ran to Roy's and Marin answered the door. She looked up at Link and blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"Is Roy home? I must ask him something important," Link asked.

"Y-Yes. He's in his room now. I'll get him for you," Marin replied and ran to Roy's room.

"Roy, Link is here. He needs ask you something," Marin said.

Roy got up and ran to the door. Marin followed behind him. Her heart was pounding, she was excited to see Link again.

"Roy, can you come with me to fight against the pirates? They're only going to get worse if we don't defend ourselves," Link asked with a stern tone.

Roy paused for a moment. "Yes," he replied promptly.

Marin jumped. "Can I go with you?" she asked.

"Marin, it's dangerous," Roy replied shaking his head.

"But I'll heal anyone who's hurt," Marin frowned.

Roy sighed. "I guess you won't take no for an answer. Fine you can go, but stay on the ship," he replied.

Marin happily nodded. She ran inside to pack her things for the upcoming trip. Roy sighed. He was tempted to tell Link about Marin's feelings for him but he'd eventually find out himself.

"So when are we heading out?" Roy asked.

"Very soon. I'd get to packing now then head to the ship," Link replied as he walked off to Arn's house.

Roy nodded and went inside to pack.

At Arn's, Tetra was still in an unconscious state. It worried everyone and Arn was overwhelmed with guilt. He should've brought a weapon, never went in the first place, and told others where he was going. The list could go on.

Link walked in and sat by the bed Tetra was resting in. He frowned and rubbed her head with hopes of her waking up before he leaves. Rhiannon walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fret, Link. She will be awake by tomorrow. However, she won't be able to walk for about a month. Her injuries are moderate. She's very lucky that Arn was there to put his shirt over the wounds," Rhiannon said.

"So she won't be awake before I leave?" Link replied.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Link," she answered.

Link sighed. "Can't believe they did this to her," he said glaring.

He got up and went to the door. "Rhiannon, I'll be sending letters to her starting tomorrow. When she awakes, tell her I love her. I give you and Arn my thanks. Take good care of her. I'll be going to the ship now," he stated with a tear going down his cheek.

Rhiannon nodded and went into Arn's room. Arn was sitting on the bed reading. Possibly over boiling with guilt.

Rhiannon smiled. "Arn, Link just left. He wanted to give you his gratitude,"she said.

"For what? Putting his beloved in danger?" Arn scoffed.

Rhiannon shook her head. There was a long silence. She broke it with a laugh.

"Oh, brother. Tetra is okay. I'm certain no one is angry at you. Link is more concerned about avenging Tetra by killing the pirates. Not you," she said.

Arn looked up from his book. "Is Tetra awake yet?" he asked.

"No. She'll be up sometime tomorrow. Let her rest. I've bandaged her up. She can't walk so you'll have to carry her around and assist her," Rhiannon replied.

Arn blushed. This meant the opportunity to spend plenty of time with Tetra. Rhiannon noticed and smirked.

"Arn, how dare you crush on an engaged woman," Rhiannon chuckled.

Arn rolled his eyes and rolled over to continue reading. "Rhiannon, go away," he grumbled.

"What book are you reading?" Rhiannon asked.

"Some fairy tale. The guy in here looks just like me. I feel such a peculiar connection," Arn replied.

"Where did you find it anyways?" Rhiannon asked.

"I found it while cleaning earlier. I think father gave this to me long ago before he left. I never read it because I wasn't into fairy tales. I'm getting sucked in. Also I recall it's the only one of it's kind. I was just about to sell it but I got curious and read it," Arn said flipping pages.

"Ah yes, mother would read that to me every night. I remember now," Rhiannon laughed.

"Oh, that prince loved that princess. I wondered if they married," she said.

Arn smiled. "I'm bored of reading. I'm just going to bed now. I have a busy day tomorrow," he said.

Rhiannon went out. "Goodnight, Arn," she said.

Arn nodded and rolled over. He couldn't get to sleep at all because he couldn't get the book and Tetra off his mind. He began to wonder the origins of his necklace. Did he have the fabled necklace the prince had? Could he have a connection with him? Arn was dying to know and insomnia was fueling this.


End file.
